King's Legend Episode 6: The Changing World
by Monty Mason
Summary: Lygartts successfully has reached the floating city Ginerva must now go on to uncover the past of the world he lives in and the origins of the elemental powers. In doing so, he must gain the support of council lord Legor to aid him in his journey.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the previous one's so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the third one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script by: Monty Mason

King's Legend

Legor is seen shouting commands.

Legor: Prepare the defence squads! I want every citizen into the safety net shelters within the next hour or two. Keep the casualties to a minimum! Get my weapons ready as well!

Drevy: Sir?

Legor: I will sortie as well! Towards him...we can't afford to hold anything back!

The camera shows a shot of Lygartts.

Opening occurs.

Episode 6: The Changing World

An explosion takes place and lightning can be seen going past it. Lygartts is seen shooting multiple lightning shots.

Lygartts: How many are there?

Biocs keep on coming and also in the process are hit by lightning.

Lygartts: Why can't all of you just give up and leave?

Biocs then stop and start firing at Lygartts with their guns.

Lygartts: Great! Now they are fighting back!

Lygartts activates his shield blocking all the attacks by the Biocs. This goes on for quite a while and Lygartts can be then seen taking his sword in a swinging position.

Lygartts: Enough of this!

Swings his sword causing his force field to disperse over the whole area affecting the attacking Biocs and knocking them over to the ground.

Lygartts: As if that wasn't annoying enough...

An air shot can be seen coming in towards Lygartts who moves out of the way as it hits the ground.

Lygartts: Now they are bombarding me? Just my day!

The air shots continue for a while and Lygartts avoids some while he stops in the middle and creates a shield holding himself up in there. The bombardment stops and Lygartts stays still for a while looking around, he then starts to run away from the spot he was at. Lygartts is suddenly bombarded by an air shot just as he was running, causing for him to fall down and Legor then is seen arriving as he lands down on the ground.

Legor: I didn't expect to see a foolish young Bioc like you make it this far.

Lygartts: Here to just talk or fight?

Legor: Depends...will you surrender willingly?

Lygartts: Like hell!

Lygartts suddenly gets up and attacks Legor who manages to block Lygartts' attack. Legor then attacks Lygartts with his sword for which Lygartts manages to block with his shield. And then suddenly Lygartts pushes Legor onto the ground with his shoulder and points his sword at him.

Lygartts: Concede...

Legor: An old gladiator's habit?

Lygartts: Call off your Biocs...

Legor then leaves his swords on the ground and suddenly raises one of his hands and takes out a gun from his storage area. He then fires at Lygartts throwing him back a few spaces.

Lygartts: Ahhhh...what was...ah...that?

Legor: Like it? It's our own personal creative design...this gun amplifies our elemental powers and creates a charged energy shell out of it to freely fire, like I just did.

Lygartts then suddenly takes his other sword and fires an electrical charge at Legor who also fires his gun. Both shots collide creating a shockwave, affecting the other Biocs, making them fall to the ground. Legor then looks around and says, "You handle yourself quite well Lygartts...or rather King Lygartts..."

Lygartts: What? We're still in the middle of a battle!

Legor: Consider it dropped; I had to make sure you got in here and didn't pose any suspicion on me.

Lygartts: By killing me?

Legor: If there was suspicion on me, then I would not be in any position to grant you entry in any way possible.

Lygartts: ...

Legor: Want to follow me to the palace?

Lygartts gets up and says, "What did you mean by King?"

Legor: I'm aware you do not know of your own ancestry. Come and I'll explain everything to you.

Lygartts then follows Legor as they both walk out of the camera's focus screen.

Both Lygartts and Legor can be seen sitting down on the floor talking.

Lygartts: Was it Ackart that informed you of me?

Legor: Yes, we have a pretty fast communication network.

Lygartts: Wouldn't Galatrix have taken notice of this? I mean all information must be processed by his group.

Legor: He is not aware of all our communication channels; some are still a secret to him.

Lygartts: Quite a bold move on the Council Lords' parts.

Legor: Yes well...getting back to topic. You Lygartts, you must have heard by now that you contain a special element in your blood. This element allows for prolonged life of the user of the blood and the drinker.

Lygartts: And that's why Galatrix clings on to my mother so obsessively?

Legor: Yes...to be precise, we don`t know how this element in your family`s blood line formed, but it is clear that it is not of any origin or element known on this planet.

Lygartts: Meaning it`s an extraterrestrial element.

Legor: Yes, as far as our history goes, we have recorded of its discovery and the events to follow.

Lygartts: Tell me more.

Legor: It all began near the end of our previous, inferior civilization...

Cross fade transition.

Legor: An unforeseen event occurred as a meteor came down striking our planet bringing with it the destruction and rebirth of our civilization.

A meteor is shown crashing down on the planet causing massive shockwaves. Life forms can be seen disappearing as they are burnt and destroyed. All lays barren, the camera focuses on the meteor and a figure can be seen coming out of it. That figure then releases a massive shockwave of energy which is soon seen reviving life forms, giving birth to Biocs.

Legor: That mysterious figure, the traveller of the stars, save our civilization as he gave us life once again, but in a different form. In the forms we know best today now as Biocs. Now our story must skip a whole century to the time your great grandfather "Rigart" made the re-discovery of the meteor.

Rigart can be seen walking towards the meteor cautiously while Ackart's grandfather "Acfire" is seen walking and then stopping suddenly.

Acfire: Rigart! Don't go any closer to it! It can be dangerous!

Rigart: No can do!

Acfire: This is no time to argue!

Rigart: Remember Acfire, no action, no victory.

Rigart then walks towards the meteor and touches it, it emits a large wave of red radiation.

Acfire: Radiation! Get down!

Rigart is thrown back and knocked out. Acfire quickly runs over to Rigart and tries to wake him up.

Acfire: Rigart! Rigart! Oh...god dammit! What the hell just happened?

The camera focuses on Rigart and a transition occurs.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Rigart wakes up with Acfire by his side.

Acfire: Feeling much better?

Rigart: How long was I out?

Acfire: About 3 days. I tried to get you far away as possible from the meteor. When you touched that thing, it emitted some form of radiation...well actually...

Rigart: What is it?

Acfire: I found some...um...abnormalities in your blood readings. Also, they were present in mine to. But another abnormality which exists in you is the basic patter change in your DNA, I've never seen any Bioc wield this sort of DNA before.

Rigart: Long story short, we're now freaks.

Acfire: It's not all that bad, look.

Acfire holds out his hand, and flicks it a bit releasing a bit of fire from his hand and then flicks it again to stop the fire.

Acfire: See?

Rigart: ...Wicked...what's mine?

Acfire: I think lightning...a rare element at that, one of the hardest ones to control as well.

Legor: And soon afterwards, other Biocs became affected as well, those others are our grandfathers. In passing on their genes to their children, they also gained elemental powers, in turn so did we.

Acfire: Time is changing quickly...amongst others who have also been infected like we have been, it's been decided we need someone to lead us.

Rigart: ...

Acfire: That someone...is you.

Rigart: Why me?

Acfire: Mainly because of your blood line ability, after a further analysis of your blood, it was found that your blood now had the ability to prolong and maintain life significantly. So then Rigart, please lead this world towards a better future.

Rigart: ...I ...Understand!

Cross fade transition.

Legor: And that's how it all basically started, of course there were opposing factors in your great grandfather's rise as the King, mainly speaking Galatrox, the grandfather of Galatrix.

Lygartts: And then he killed my great grandfather...

Legor: Yes...but now with you, we can make it all right again. I Council Lord Legor will give you my full support in overthrowing the current dictator Galatrix.

Lygartts: I'm grateful.

Cross fade transition.

Leonix is seen walking and looking up at the sky.

Leonix: This is where he is...where the future King is.

A shot of Leonix's stalker (the one sent by Galatrix to ensure Leonix does his job) is shown.

Stalker: What is he doing...

Leonix: I wait for your arrival my key to my only freedom...Lygartts.

Camera focuses on Leonix a bit and a transition occurs.

Fade out.

Credits roll on.


End file.
